The present invention relates to semiconductor die packaging and, more particularly, to a method of simultaneously assembling semiconductor devices having varying degrees of thickness.
There is a continual demand for smaller and thinner semiconductor devices. One method of producing thinner devices involves thinning a semiconductor wafer, and thus the dies on the wafer, by grinding the wafer backside prior to packaging. However, back-grinding the wafer can cause the wafer to warp and the dies to crack or chip, thus impacting reliability and yield. Another method is to thin already produced packages by grinding the molded body. However, it can be difficult to grind all of the devices uniformly and to a desired thickness. Moreover, all of the devices assembled using a molded array process (MAP) will have the same thickness.
It would be beneficial to be able to simultaneously produce packages of varying thicknesses yet still using a MAP.